Dropped Into Skyrim
by CrimsonAdri
Summary: Yeah, I know what you're possibly thinking: That this is some self-insert about happy Skyrim Adventures where *GASP* I'm the dragonborn, I defeat Alduin, save the world and fall in love! WRONG. I'm taking this seriously; I'm going to attempt to make this as realistic as possible and the OC is NOT the dragonborn. This story is also written in 3rd person. (Pairing not decided yet)


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Skyrim, any of the Elder Scroll Series games, any Character, Place, Plot or thing from the game(s). I DO however own my Original Character(s) and any original ideas unless stated otherwise. (Like if someone suggests something I'll give credit or if something inspires me like a scene from a show/movie I'll let you know at the bottom of chapters where applicable.)**

 **Title may change if I think of something better - (Currently not at "mature" rating yet but I put it there cause it will be in the future.)**

* * *

The first thing she noticed was how she could see the small veins in her own eyelids from the brightness shining on them; her body felt safe and warm but something in her mind told her something was wrong.

As her hearing seemed to fade in, she heard a gentle wind blow through trees and leaves rustling nearby. The cold breeze made the hairs on her bare arms and legs stand on end. It was the middle of summer so she'd gone to bed in shorts and a tank-top; she hadn't expected to wake up outside. With a sudden deep breath through her nose she could feel the earthy, cool, fresh air fill her lungs. Feeling started to come to her body as she felt a rock sticking into her back. With a groan she rolled to one side to relieve the pain before she rubbed a hand against the sore area. She slowly sat up, feeling the grass through her fingers and gravel against her palms. A sudden ache in her head made her wince and press the heel of her right hand against her temple.

She finally opened her eyes; she had to squint while her eyes adjusted to the sun peeking through the trees to shine on her. With her left hand she shielded her eyes from the harsh light and looked up at the trees overhead. The sky was almost clear, a few hints of clouds here and there but overall it seemed like a beautiful day. Lowering her gaze to look around her, she saw nothing but trees, rocks and far off in the distance there was even a stag trotting by. Everything was quiet and peaceful around her, almost like she was in a dream. A few birds chirped and some flew overhead. Her senses seemed to be in overdrive, she could hear a stream of water babbling lightly close by and the wind seemed to grow louder in her ears though it continued to only sway the grass and the branches of the trees around her. Another cool breeze hit her, once again giving rise to goose-bumps on her skin.

A suddenly rush of fear hit her and she forced herself to take a deep belly-breath before she could start to physically panic. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, slowly, in her head before she opened them again. Something snapped nearby and sent a different kind of chill down her spine. Resisting the urge to call out, she looked around silently. She scanned the area through the trees, both near her and further in. A rustle of leaves to her left caught her attention and as she turned an orange blur came at her. Her breath caught in her throat until her brain caught up to her eyes and she realized there was no danger.

Its fur was mostly a deep orange, the tail ending with a white tip and, it looked as though it was wearing black socks with the front left paw having a white glove. The fox's nose, which was lined with white fur, twitched as it sniffed the air; it took a step towards her then lifted the same paw. She watched it, doing her best to not move a muscle and, knowing not to make eye-contact with a wild animal for fear of it taking it as a challenge. The fox lowered its paw and took another step towards her. It was either very brave or could smell the fear she'd been feeling just moments earlier. Without thinking, she reached her hand towards the fox causing it to move back a bit and let out a small noise, almost like a quiet yip. Finally finding her voice, she spoke,

"It's okay," she said softly. "I'm not gunna hurt you." She felt a bit ridiculous since she knew the fox didn't understand her but hoped that it could hear from her tone that she meant it no harm. The fox blinked at her and sniffed the air some more. Its ears perked up, head snapping to the right as a louder snapping sounded, before it took off to the left.

Another surge of cortisol hit her brain, this time making her stand up. Of course, this resulted in a head-rush and her stepping on the rock that had been previously bruising her back. She hopped twice while holding her foot before she turned to face the direction the fox had run from.

* * *

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think so far (and if I made any major spelling/grammatical mistakes, I'm only human ^_^) I hope this was enjoyable to read. SorryNotSorry for the immediate cliff hanger. =P**

 **FYI:** **cortisol is the "fear hormone"  
**

 **(I recently bought the remastered special edition for PS4 and I'm obsessed all over again. The game is just way too beautiful.) I'm aiming to show character development and just to overall challenge myself in making this the best I can. I haven't really written anything in forever so I wanted to do this to get me back into it.**

 **I'll try not to get too graphic in describing violent or other things but I'm also going to try my best to make it feel like you're right there in the character's shoes.**

 **Also, (because someone will bring it up) I haven't described the character yet but I will, this chapter was more about describing her surroundings than her.**


End file.
